


That’s the knife

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mythology References, POV Arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 爱使人痛苦。我不敢爱你，只怕你会疼痛。
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	That’s the knife

**Author's Note:**

> 一个自己快乐的东西。Canon设定，混入了一些原典设置。

爱使人痛苦。

若非如此，他的父亲怎会在他母亲去世后变得乖张暴戾，心如铁石。“她带走了我所有的好东西。”男人说。他封闭的壁龛中依然挂着亡妻的肖像，金发，白裙，笑容模糊。他见她一眼，业已麻木的心脏又再度复苏，唤醒沉睡的疼痛。国王不该痛苦。因此他在年幼的儿子面前合上门，合上沉重疏远的距离，不去看附着在孩童眼睛里妻子的亡魂。

“爱是弱点。”父亲的声音在他混沌的头脑嗡鸣。

爱是弱点。爱让人软弱，让人牺牲，摧毁王国，屠戮勇士。王子不为人所爱，王子为人所求；王子不去爱人，王子只运筹帷幄。

可他的世界晕眩。旋转，旋转，时间的轮盘旋转，提着剑的士兵旋转，淑女的裙摆旋转，他也旋转。他在少得可怜的爱里长大，没有爱，没有痛苦，渴望爱才会痛苦。滚落的木盾旋转，朝心脏而去的匕首旋转，女仆束起的发辫旋转。他被他推搡着，越过转动的人群，去牵起了她的手。

他终于也坠入爱河。

爱，为何他们都说爱只带来疼痛，分明如此温暖，使人着迷。格尼薇儿笑意灿烂，双手柔软，他们年轻又疯狂，不顾贵族们不赞许的目光，不顾宫廷间的窃窃私语，转进舞池，转进春日午后的草场。他们一直旋转，直到相连的手被分开，直到他们将“相衬的”女孩的手塞进他的掌中，使奇异的疼痛开始袭来。

“人该为爱结合，而非责任。”不知为何始终停在窗台的鹰隼说。他拍打翅膀，驱赶那些奇怪的仙灵，让亚瑟重新寻见格尼薇儿的手掌。他们再度转动，再度快乐，忘记忧愁，他以为这次会跳到永远。

但兰斯洛特回来，格尼薇儿的脚步停滞。兰斯洛特又离开，留下仍握着亚瑟的双手的她，迟疑地旋舞。

爱叫人目盲，人们说。他在洒满烛光的房间拿出自己的心，几十几百只蜡烛都摇曳着旋转，像困倦的眼睛，有热泪流淌。成为我的王后，他说。好，她回答。

他不清楚这是否算一个圆满结局，但至少那日所有人都露出笑容。他们穿过祝福的人潮，穿过斑斓巡游着的色彩，格尼薇儿微笑着接受所有祝贺（“谢谢，梅林。”他们说），除了第一骑士捎来的问候浇灭了几分明媚，他悄悄握紧了她的手。

兰斯洛特在一个冬天回到卡美洛，国王移开了视线，好避开他们安静而狂烈的对视。

他们无人开口，可当他们对视时，旋转的光阴和世界都如同凝滞。没有人往前踏出一步，亚瑟亦早过了为爱情头脑发热的年纪。直到一名叫伊莲的少女来到宫廷，她哀求着呼唤兰斯洛特，说他是她怀里婴儿的父亲，而王后开始哭泣，又勃然大怒，骑士痛苦地发了疯，从窗口冲进灌木和荆棘丛。

“如果她爱他，为何会让他赤着脚跃进树丛？”国王对着暗红的酒液低声询问，男仆耸了耸肩，他端着酒壶，但没再为他满上，也没回答问题。

“如果他爱她，又为何要在最初离开？”这个问题同样没得到答案，他在夜色中抓了个空，梅林帮他直起身子，他微凉的手掌覆盖在他的前额、穿过发梢，小声告诉他已经不能再喝。他的视界因醉意混成一团，金色，蓝色，都是旋转的光斑。他们都会说，爱使人痛苦。就像他的父亲心碎，格尼薇儿心碎，最好的骑士心碎，那名叫伊莲的女孩儿心碎，他也心碎，他不知道母亲是否也在衰弱而死前先一步心碎。没有心的人便无心可碎。莫甘娜。莫甘娜也许就这么选择。

兰斯洛特失踪了半年，直到巡逻的高汶将他从森林带回。盖乌斯医好了他的理智，但受伤的心需要时间去愈合，格尼薇儿守在窗边，栗色双眸里泪光正闪烁。

亚瑟沉默地走开。

像是有人在击敲金属般，他的脑子里在叮铃作响。乐声叮铃作响，洪大的声流在大厅内旋转，斗篷绕着裙裾，吟游诗人的歌声盘旋在宴席上空。他们唱过战场的史诗，也唱过骑士的功绩，开始为夫人们吟诵些浪漫故事。爱情灵药。趁夜色游过海峡去相见的恋人。无果之花。黑帆白帆。总有人被爱溺毙。总有人心碎死。

国王提前离开了宴会。他穿过阴影横立的走廊，只听得见回荡在黑暗的脚步和呼吸声，喧嚣和欢闹似乎已经很远。梅林跟在两步之后，他大多数时总和亚瑟并肩走着，甚至赶在前头，才不管他是不是国王。这令亚瑟放慢了脚步，想他会追上，但梅林只配合着延缓了步子，到最后都没有上前。

“这样好吗。”梅林问。他解下亚瑟的长靴，放到壁炉旁烘干。

“我希望格尼薇儿快乐。”他低声说。跳动的火光使人昏昏欲睡。翌日一早，他知道城堡内又会多出一道新的传言，说王后和兰斯洛特爵士在花园幽会。这是公开的秘密，没什么好隐瞒。但他不愿再去想。

“而我希望你快乐。”

他昏沉地抬眼，看向梅林，感到有些喘不过气。他近乎胆怯，喉咙发紧，舌头像是喝了太多酒般麻木——或许他真的在晚宴上喝了太多。梅林只是回以微笑，说话如呼吸自然，帮他从其余复杂的宴会正装里挣脱出来。

“你有过吗？”他像是被雷电击中，傻乎乎地询问，又在问题滑下舌尖的瞬间后悔。蠢货，你为什么会问这种问题？你只会揭他的伤疤，或者自讨没趣。

“很多年前有个女孩儿。但那真的只是陈年往事，那时的我和你差不多，又年轻又傻。她出了些事，我们认识没多久后就去世了，她没有别的亲人，我安葬了她。”

“我从不知道——……我很抱歉。”

可梅林只是注视着他。苦痛、责怪或悔恨，在那对湖水宁静的眼睛里都无迹可寻。我希望你快乐。他温暖的双手平稳地将他扶起。炉火在旋转，沉睡的暗夜在旋转，寝房的帐帘在旋转。有那么片刻，亚瑟希望它们能永远停下。

“现在呢？”

“现在你该睡觉。明天见，陛下。”他答非所问，熄灭了烛台。他们深谙彼此都知道答案，因此没有化成话语的必要。亚瑟又伸手，只握到把空气，父亲放进壁龛的画像在他去世后就留给了他。他也像先王一样，在打开木门时懦弱得手指发颤，女人的笑容因岁月更加朦胧，他同样把它收进角落，很少去看它。

旋转。旋转。女巫凄厉的笑声在耳际震荡回转。我亲爱的弟弟，她说，嗓音全无爱意。你只选择了去憎恨，他曾如此指控。但并非如此，我可怜的、愚蠢的兄弟。没有爱就没有痛苦，没有爱就没有憎恨。旋转。旋转。黯淡的林间在旋转。梅林的双臂仍托起他，他的面孔贴在他冰冷的脸颊，近乎灼烫。亚瑟头脑晕眩，叮叮作响。他左肋的剑伤似乎再度开裂，心口犹如火烧，德鲁伊男孩绝望又释然的脸庞在眼前反复浮现。是时候了。女人们的声音说。不，亚瑟。梅林反复将他的意识唤回。他的嘴唇虚弱地翕动，想说些什么，然而那些话语会变成烧红的烙铁，烫破他的口舌。旋转。恳请意识将他带回十年前的晴天，可即便重复多少次，他始终不会敢探出手臂，去捉住落在窗沿的灰背隼。

我希望你快乐。我不敢爱你，只怕我使你痛苦。

无论说什么都显得太过自私。亚瑟推开窗户，说服那只禽鸟是时候飞走。

“谢谢。”他耳语。


End file.
